Lost innocence
by Tier
Summary: La muerte de L deja una tristesa en Mello y Near que solo ellos dos juntos pueden calmar. Oneshot. Original By Akane.


Disclaimer: (que se supone que es eso?) Ni las series de las cuales escribo ni sus personajes ni la historia me pertenecen (que más quisiera $-$ ), ni tampoco esta historia en particular. La saque de un mini cómic que encontré en un foro. No pongo los nombres correspondientes porque por ahora no los recuerdo y ya no encuentro dicho tema.

"blah blah" --> Pensamiento de Mello

Blah blah --> Narrador

- blah blah - -->Diálogos

* * *

"seguiré, aunque tenga que acabar con todo el abecedario..." pensamiento de Kira... (Jajaja)...

* * *

**Inocencia robada**

La noticia sobre la muerte de L fue rotunda, ni Mello ni Near se lo esperaban. Y lo peor es que no había nombrado un sucesor.

- Así es murió investigando un caso, por un ataque en el corazón y ustedes deben de continuar. Su deceso fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo de nombrar un sucesor, así que ambos son el sucesor de L.

- ¿Near y yo?

- Si

…

- Olvídate de eso Roger, Near siempre ha sido y será mejor que yo. Me voy de este lugar.

- Pero Mello...

"El me esta volviendo insano, como es que las cosas pudieron haber terminado así, pensando en cosas en las noches sobre el. No puedo creerlo, la única persona a la que realmente respetaba, a la única que miraba, se ha ido..." Pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

- Mello?

-Vete de aquí

Near entro en su habitación y fue a sentarse junto a el.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un instante?

- ¿Porqué¿Te divierte verme llorar? Yo creí que admirabas a L tanto como yo. Aún no has llorado por el.

- Es por eso que quise venir acá. Porque yo no se como llorar... Sin embargo, creo que lo que siento en mi interior es tristeza; por lo menos llora mi parte.

…

"Esa noche lloré mas que nunca, lagrimas de tristeza, de odio, de impotencia... Yo nunca busque estar con Near esa noche, sentí como si fuéramos dos mitades de un extraño rompecabezas... Esa noche lloré por mi y por Near, pero, el siempre me hace esto a mi."

En ese momento Mello se colocó encima de Near, tomándolo por las muñecas.

- Near, no me iré de este lugar hasta que no vea expresión alguna en tus ojos. Te haré llorar enfrente de mí.

- Entonces me harás llorar.

Mello colocó sus manos en el cuello de Near para poder estrangularlo.

- En serio ¿Quieres que te haga llorar?¿Intentas probar cuanto te odio¿Sabes cuanto te odio?

Pero la expresión de Near no cambió en lo absoluto.

"¿Cómo es que me hace perder siempre la cabeza? Esta presión no se va, por un momento pensé dejar mi cordura atrás, no se quien terminara perdiendo..."

Sin soltar su agarre, comenzó a lamer los labios de Near, a besarlo.

"No puedo controlarme a mi mismo, volví a perder la cabeza, he caído en su trampa; pero aun así, se siente tan bien... Es tan suave, quiero verlo respirar de ese modo, quiero oír esa voz que nadie a escuchado, yo lo quiero, vamos Near, así..."

- Near, tienes un cuerpo muy sensible ¿ sabías?

- Nunca soy tocado, y la fijación de Mello por el chocolate lo hace peor...

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

"Dudo que pueda engañarlo por mas tiempo, pero deseo verlo en la misma situación en la que he estado a causa de el"

Mello decide avanzar y mete la mano adentro de los pantalones de Near.

"Esa voz es una droga para mi cerebro..."

- Justo así, el implacable Near es humano después de todo.

- Esto... ...llo .. esto Mello... quien me hace humano…

"¿Porque tenias que decir tal cosa ¿Porque? me permites verte de esa forma ¿Porque¿Porque? Tu siempre tienes el control sobre mi"

-Voy a romperte Near

- Debes saber que yo también voy a romperte Mello

Y sin importar nada, Mello entro de un solo golpe. "Yo ya estoy roto"

"No se porque estoy nombrándolo"

- Ugh... Near... ¿Te duele?

- Si... Me duele...

"Demostrándome tal debilidad; es por que sabes el efecto que eso causa en mí"

- No te detengas Mello... Mello...

"Lo sabes muy bien; nunca dejarás mi mente; mi mente está llena de ti, y mi cuerpo esta perdido en ti."

"Esta noche nosotros hemos aprendimos algo acerca de la muerte de L, esa noche nos sentimos mas vivos que nunca, ahogando nuestra tristeza uno en el otro..."

- ¿Estás satisfecho?

" Todo ha cambiado para nosotros... Nada volverá a ser lo mismo..."

- Te odio Near.

"Tal vez algún día, esta historia sin terminar, entre tu y yo llegue a su fin... Ambos estamos envueltos en este juego de la muerte y nos volveremos a cruzar... Adiós Near... Entonces... Adiós mi antiguo yo..."

FIN


End file.
